


Two Whole Minutes

by Marilyn_Lucille



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Lucille/pseuds/Marilyn_Lucille
Summary: “Fraser. Promise me something,” Ray said, regaining composure.“Anything, Ray.”“Whatever happens, promise you won’t move for at least one-hundred-and-twenty-seconds.”“Two minutes?”“Yes. Two whole minutes. You won’t walk away from me for two whole minutes. You’ll be still.”





	Two Whole Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Please unite with me in my practical life-long love of these two men! The fanbase isn't as big as it should be. I love all ya'll who love Benny and Ray K/V. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments would make my life, as this is the first Due South fic I've actually been able to really finish, after having been obsessed with the series since I was a wee child.

The punch wasn’t about their fight. It wasn’t about anything that was coming out of either of their mouths. It was caused by the need Ray had inside of him—the yearning he had for Benton Fraser to understand him. He just never quite did.

Maybe, Ray considered, this was because he never really said things the way he intended to say them to Benton. He never really tried. He just sent messages that the Mountie never picked up on. But, he was done with that chapter of his life. When it came down to it, Ray knew he had to simply tell Benton. _Simply_. The whole idea was _simply_ absurd. But he knew he had to do it.

Benton agreed to meet Ray wherever he wanted. Ray chose a random, little-known boatyard beside a boarded up old warehouse. For reasons unknown to him. It was the only neutral place he could come up with--he didn’t want the pressure of having Benton in his apartment, and this wouldn’t exactly be a conversation to explore over lunch.

Ray was now standing alone against his GTO. He was nervous that Benton wouldn’t show, but it was still five minutes shy of five o’clock. He was both pleased and scared to see Benton walking towards him, out of his work garb and in a sweater to fight the chill of the autumn air.

"So, you kissed me in the water. That was…weird.” Ray started when Benton stood before him.

“And you punched me in the face. Oh, and I,” Benton made air quotes with his fingers, ““kissed” you to save your damn life. I guess we’re even.”

“About that punch, Benny…”

Benton cut him off. “You don’t need to explain. It’s in the past. It’s over.”

“No. I do need to explain. Now stop yappin’"

There was a long silence between them as Ray fidgeted. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and contorted his face in several different expressions before he finally spoke

“Do they teach you about sexual tension in Canada?” He unintentionally came off as rude. He spun around, punching the air. Benton stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“Do you get what I’m saying?” 

“Ray, I haven’t a clue what you’re saying.”

“Benny, sexual tension. Do you know what it is?”

“Well, yes. Actually, the Inuit’s belief is…”

“Please, please. Not a lesson on the Inuit sexual tension beliefs right now. Please.”

Ray stomped his foot several times in the dirt, making dust fly.

“Why are you having a fit?”

“I punched you because I wanted you to do that thing you did to me in the water.”

“You wanted me to save your life?” Benton asked, confused.

“Oh my God, Fraser. I wanted you to KISS ME!”

Benton stiffened. “Oh… Oh…Well…I…uh. You what?” He scratched his neck.

Ray clasped both hands to his face and let out something akin to a frustrated scream. He then surveyed the area to see if anyone was around.

“Fraser. Promise me something,” Ray said, regaining composure.

“Anything, Ray.”

“Whatever happens, promise you won’t move for at least one-hundred-and-twenty-seconds.”

“Two minutes?”

“Yes. Two whole minutes. You won’t walk away from me for two whole minutes. You’ll be still.”

“Ok. You have my word.” Benton looked apprehensive, but Ray knew enough about his partner to know he could trust his word.

Ray straightened up, took a deep breath, held his head high and walked with confidence towards Benton. The Mountie locked eyes with him and Ray couldn’t even blink. He was counting down the seconds in his mind. _One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand._ And that quick, he was standing face to face with his best friend.

“I love you, Benny,” he said. In the same second he grasped Benton’s jaw in his hands and pressed their lips together.

For the first time in their entire friendship, Benton broke a promise. He moved. He moved his hands to Ray’s head, pulling him in deeper as he slid his tongue between Ray’s lips. Ray stopped counting seconds and clawed his nails into Benton’s neck. He flicked his tongue against Benton’s, wallowing in the taste of him. In how warm his mouth was, and in how mesmerizingly well he kissed. His tongue was tingling from the sensations of having Benton’s against it.

Ray came to the dazed realization that he’d never _really _been kissed before. This was the deepest, most passionate moment he’d ever experienced. This was deeper than sex. _This_ was love.

Ray’s knees were weak, and he feared he would pass out if he didn’t get air. He bit Benton’s lip gently and parted the kiss. Benton’s eyes were a blaze of blue flames. Deciding he didn’t need air anymore, Ray went back for more because that look in Benton’s eyes was too much to bear. He had to have him. And he had to have him _now_.

His body melted into Benton’s. Benton took that cue and gripped Ray’s waist, dragging him in so their bodies were against each other. To his horror, Ray’s body demanded that it rub into his friend. Standing in the middle of God knows where, He bucked his hips into Benton and was surprised when Benton answered the movement.

“Benny,” Ray said, pulling away again. “I’m dyin’ here,” he panted.

Benton’s hand roamed to the bulge of Ray’s jeans and Ray hated himself for the moan that escaped his throat.

“Shu,” Benton soothed. “It’s quite alright, Ray,” he said as he began to rub his hand down Ray’s bulge and back up again.

“Benny. You…”

_You’re gonna make me come._

Benton stifled him with another deep kiss. No one had gotten Ray off in his jeans in his entire life. But there was something about the friction in his friend’s hands that made him wonder if he was going to make it through this groping without an explosive orgasm. Which would embarrass him immensely, but he was putty in Benton’s hands, and he had no intention of telling him to stop.

“Hey,” Benton said, ceasing his caresses, “It’s been well over one-hundred-and-twenty seconds. And I hear someone coming. Can I move yet?”

“You…Already…Moved…” Ray panted dumbly, his forehead resting hard against Benton’s.

“I’ll take you with me,” Benton said with a smile.

“K.” Was all that Ray could muster. He didn’t hear anyone coming, but trusted the Mountie’s hearing abilities, and, at this very moment, his coherence, above his own.

Benton grabbed Ray’s hand and half dragged him to the back of the warehouse. Ray could now hear a boat passing on its way. Maybe a few boats. He didn’t know. Benton could tell him, but he didn’t want to know. He wanted to get away from view. He wanted to feel those lips pressing into his again. With the shelter of the warehouse to their back and trees covering in front and to their side, they were in as much privacy as they could be while still outdoors.

There was a split second spent with the two men smiling stupidly at each other until they made mutual advances on toward each other. Ray’s hands were wrapped in Benton’s silky hair, pulling him in deep for a kiss. Benton’s stance was dominant, and he began walking forward, forcing Ray to back up. Ray was so lost in the kiss that he blindly trusted wherever Benton was moving him to. His back landed hard against the exterior of the warehouse. It came close to knocking the breath out of him; however that wasn’t difficult, because he was already heaving for breath from his body working in over drive with adrenalin.

He’d been on high speed chases, held at gun point, and even shot before, but all of that paled in comparison to the feelings that were arising in his body caused by Benton’s touch. He’d never let anyone dominate him before, but Benton would always have the upper hand with him—he was always the one who was composed—calm and collected. Knowing this, he ventured to wonder if Benton was feeling anything at all in return.

_Of course he is, he just pinned you to a wall._

And if that wasn’t enough encouragement, Benton forced his middle against Ray. There was a definite hardness pressing into him. Ray, in a panic, thought he might have a heart attack on the spot at the realization that he was making Benton hard.

That confidence failed him as quickly as it had arrived due to the fact that Benton’s hand fished its way between them and began, in a very adept way, to unbuckle Ray’s belt.

_Oh Jesus,_ Ray thought to himself until the words came to life through his lips into Benton’s mouth. He felt Benton’s lips curl into a smile against his own. Ray seized the Mountie’s neck with his mouth and sucked hard, not caring if he left marks.

Benton gave a violent start, and Ray felt the goosebumps that covered his skin. This was encouragement enough for Ray to destroy the Mountie’s neck. He licked, kissed, sucked and bit Benton all at once. Benton leaned into Ray heavily, and Ray accepted his weight with relish.

Both men began to squirm against each other, their bodies forming together as a perfect whole. Ray got the foolish notion of having to hold back an orgasm again. He hadn’t dry humped since he was seventeen. Back in those days “love” felt nothing like this. Nothing this desperate or earth-shattering.

“Touch me,” he whispered as he kissed up Benton’s neck.

Benton shoved Ray back against the warehouse again. He’d never looked so disheveled. His hair was sticking up all over from Ray’s hands being tangled in it. Ray decided it was a good idea to not, in this very moment, tell Benton that his neck was covered in hickeys. They both breathed heavily.

“I’ll touch you, but you have to stop with the neck biting.” Benton tried to bargain with Ray.

“Too much to take?” he said, a little too cocky.

“Let’s see how much _you _can take,” the Mountie said defiantly.

Benton used both hands to undo the button and zipper of Ray’s jeans. Ray pulsed through his boxers when Benton’s warm hand found him. Closer now to his skin than he’d been before.

Any control Ray had ever had over his own hormones was fading away into desperation—the kind of desperation that makes you unable to think coherent thoughts—the kind that drives you mad.

“Fraser, that’s no fair,” Ray protested without conviction.

“Neither is sucking my neck like…” he trailed off, apparently having no words.

“Like a horny teenager?” Ray offered.

“Precisely,” He agreed and added soft pressure to Ray’s bulge.

“Fuck.” Ray heard himself whisper. He folded his head into Benton’s chest and arched his hips into his hands.

“Such a dirty mouth.” Benton chided him.

“You have no idea how dirty my mouth can be,” Ray said, implying obviously what he wanted to do to Benton.

“You want to show me how dirty it is?” Benton swept his tongue all the way across Ray’s upper lip. At that, Ray thought for a second that he’d lose the fight he was waging to not orgasm in his boxers.

“Maybe we should move this indoors,” Ray said weakly.

“Can’t stop right now, Ray.” Benton raised Ray’s chin with his free hand.

“You’re going to come for me first.”

“…Ok.” Ray was officially seduced. He relinquished control and buried his head again in the warmth of Benton’s chest. He let himself enjoy his friend’s touch, which grew faster and sterner with each stroke. A very short few moments later, Ray succumbed to the explosion of pleasure that came from those strokes. He moaned in helpless bliss. When it was over, Benton raised Ray’s chin again and kissed his forehead. Ray tried to steady himself, only realizing now that his weight was his own.

Benton’s expression was calmed, his eyes relaxed when he spoke again.

“The Inuit belief, Ray, is that sexual tension never _really _goes unnoticed. That, when we’re attracted, we just fight each other rather than yield to it.”

Ray tilted his head. “Does that mean that you knew…all along?” he asked in disbelief.

“Why do you think I didn’t hit you back?”


End file.
